Justice League Reserection
by ScriptWriter13
Summary: All justice league are brought back for the soul purpose of the evil Dr.calmitrus who take's superman and others souls.
1. Chapter 1

Justice League Resurrection Episode 1-Pilot

Mr. Clark Kent is it true that there was an alien crash last night?

Well, it was not conformed yet by scientists but something crashed

That is for sure and we well update it as soon as we get the information.

Well, Mr. Clark Kent may I see you in private please sure. Were do you

Want to see me at? Oh, not now I'm talking about a meeting in a few hours

To talk to you about something very important down at my house on warmouth

Street at 10pm.Well, may I have you're name? is the name and I

Well hope to see you at my place at 10pm Mr. Clark. (As stepped

Back into the shadow's. Mr. Clark Mr. Clark Over here Mr. Clark Can I ask you what that was about. Probably just asking me questions. And you don't mind people asking

You questions? Well, not really he's probably from news's company that missed the Site yesterday. Well, this is a rap for today I must be going now. (Driving down to warmouth) Well, this look's like a quite neighborhood. Let's see there it is (walking up to the house)

But a tidy looking house (Knocking on the door) Yes, I've been expecting you Mr. Clark come in come in please. This is a nice house you have. Why thank you have a seat Kent.

(As Clark sat down the chair grabbed him were he couldn't move) what's going on here?

I've come for you superman. Why? Because why not start with you for my first plan? What Plan? I plan to turn all of Justice League into Evil minions to destroy the world.

Why, who are you? I am who I said I am I'm and I'm here to destroy the Justice league once and for all! Why though? I have my reasons. Estrada Bring in the Castillo all of a sudden the air got cold in the room was dim and the room shriveled up

Like it was dying. Suck his life away and let him work for me! Its coming straight towards me as superman struggled to break through the chair it wouldn't budge So he decided he burn it with his Laser eye's to break the lock and the Castillo Jumped for Superman Just then a mysterious person jumped through the window it made a loud sound and glass flew everywhere he pulled out a Icy sword with Ice all over it and slashed the Castillo straight through it. It disappeared after the first blow and the mysterious person broke the locks on the chair and superman jumped up and looked for Dr.Calamitrus but all of a sudden a Castillo grabbed superman from behind and ripped his soul out turning him into the evil-Superman The mysterious person Jumped through the window and ran off to the Justice League Headquarters' and ran up the stair's a voice sounded off sounding like the flashes "Who is there". It is I Captain Doob and I'm here pertaining to Superman and an incident encountering him. Come in. As the door opened slowly Captain Doob walked in and straight up to a circle that had six people sitting at it all had name's on them naming all of the original members of the Justice League they were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, AquaMan, Green Lantern, and Marvin Man hunter. Now what is it that you are here for (after five minute's of explaining). We must warn all justice league of this. We must also save superman while were at it so we will send in squad A Containing: Leader: Batman and four other's Green Arrow, Atom, Hawk Man, and Black Canary. We will set out tomorrow morning to save them but for now we must plot what we are going to do and how we will do it safely and more importantly figure out what these monsters are and how to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League Resurrection-episode 2

Early the next morning;

Batman: Okay Okay let's calm down we don't need so much commotion we'll answer any question's as soon as I know them we are busy right now. (Loud speaker: all meet in the main room immediately) We have discovered a few new thing's after finding out some answers from the newest part of our team Captain Doob. He say's that the creature's are called Castillo's and of the person who made this all happen Dr.Calamitrus and a minion named Estrada. He also say's that the monster's stole his heart but he managed to destroy one of the monster's before he left. Vixen: why did you leave?

I had to he had his heart stolen I couldn't defeat him myself so I came here to worn you all of this. And that I will be helping you guy's out on this project simply because I am the only person who knows were he lives' and enough to Get away safely if need be. Hmmm... And we have agreed that we will send squad A in to figure out information and try to save Superman. This squad consists of Batman, Green Arrow, Atom, Hawk Man, and Black Canary. We need to send you guy's out immediately before matters get worse.

When do we set out? Right now once you're all get ready but you must be silent or he'll figure out that were coming. Green arrow: what happens if it takes our soul or if we have to fight superman? Hopefully it won't come down to any of those. Batman: come now we must be going before it gets too late. (15minutes later) Captain Doob: this is it. Green arrow: it look's like no one lives here. Batman: someone must. Let's go in through the back. Green arrow break the lock. Yes, sir. (A flashing light came up) and the door burst open. What was that go check the house for intruder's weevil! We heard a noise hide yelled Batman we hid on the wall and in the dumpster's hoping to not be seen by this weevil captain Doob Watched not scared. Nothing boss we heard a booming voice.

We should be quiet all of a sudden something grabbed Batman and threw him onto the ground. It was Superman Batman quickly noticed the look in his eyes this isn't superman this this is a monster. It grabbed batman and through him all the way down the alley every one else was stunned unable to move it was that weevil its voice froze us and now we can't help batman. Batman jumped back and pulled out his boomerang and tossed it at superman it knocked superman to the ground and batman jumped to his feet ready to fight but superman broke through the boomerang like nothing and charged at batman knocking him to the ground he couldn't move he had blacked out for a second and now batman was ready to hit him in the face but just then Captain Doob jumped from the building and landed on superman but weevil grabbed captain Doob and tried to make him stay in place but Captain Doob ignored weevil and brought out his Ice Sword and slashed with all his might at weevil was thrown down hard spit coming from his face he was happy to be hurt what is he Captain Doob took a step back and Slashed at him again and weevil grabbed the sword and threw it and yelled something I couldn't understand.

Batman got up and wrapped the evil superman up in his rope and tied it and then went to help Captain Doob fight this weevil and knocked weevil to the ground captain doob quickly ran to get his sword but all of a sudden he started to stuck like frozen there was a Castillo trying to enter him but Batman had destroyed it in time to save me but he didn't save his teammates all but Green Arrow had there life sucked out of them but Green arrow was saved by batman just in time all of a sudden all of the evil Justice league Started to attack us.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League Episode 3

Previously On Justice League Resurrection: the justice league goes to save batman and loses 3 of their teammates.

Batman: we must leave now there is no chance of us winning this fight right now we must leave and get better help. (As green arrow, Captain Doob, and Batman ran off)

Stay put let them get more the more the better HAHAHA. (Back at Justice League Head quarter's). What happened asked Marvin manhunter? They got to all of us except us three. Did you learn anymore information? Yes, it steals soles and then they attacked us and learned about a new thing called a weevil... what is a weevil? I don't even think it is human. Captain Doob: why am I even helping you guys? Marvin manhunter well because you know more about this than any of us do. Green Arrow! He's gone mad he destroyed the computer station all cameras and any contact to the outside locked all the doors and turned the light out! Captain Doob: the Castillo's they're here I can sense and they've gotten green arrow and any of us could be transformed now. (As screams came from the inside). That must have been Hawk girl yelled Wonderwoman we have to save her. no! We have to get out before were all transformed into those things come on flash race to the door and green lantern make light for him. Captain Doob you destroy anything you see going for them. (A larger smash and the door was open). Let's get out of here and take cover in the Secret Location we should all split up. Why? Because only the original Justice league knows were it's at. Okay let's go! As we all headed to the base we heard the screams of our comrades as all of our fellow team members were losing their hearts. The flash was the first one their of course but of the one-hundred eighteen that started only twenty five made it to the head quarter's sadly aqua man didn't make it. But the other five members did plus twenty more. Listen and listen carefully those things are

Stealing our souls and they must be stopped at all costs even at the life of one of us they have to be stopped! But we all have to fight at once charge in the building and fight for our life.


End file.
